henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Airship
The Toppat Clan Airship, or also known as TC Airship, is a huge flying airship owned by the Toppat Clan. It's their primary base, where they keep evidences, top secret documents and top hats. The Airship is the primary setting for the game Infiltrating The Airship, in which Henry is tasked with the mission to infiltrate it, and bring down the Toppats. The Airship also plays a role in Fleeing the Complex, when Henry chooses to call the Toppats for help. Like many aspects of the games, it was given more detail in the remastered rerelease. Outside The airship is a huge, bright red airplane with four propellers, two wings, a lot of windows, vents, doors and rooms. In the middle, there is a symbol of the Toppat Clan. Inside Areas Pilot room The Pilot room is located in the front of the airship, and it has two stages. The whole room is enclosed with transparent glass. In the higher stage , there is a cockpit with a pilot chair, and the airship is controlled by the Toppat Leader. The Lower stage includes some command stations and radars.The glass in the cockpit was broken by Henry's Cannon Ball in the canon ball round. In the remastered game, the room has a blue and wood colored floor. Meeting room The Meeting room is a place located in the higher part of airship. It's a room where Toppat members meet to talk, disscus about the clan, and weapons. There's a water dinspenser in the room, and an escape pod (mistaken for an elevator by Henry). A lot of Toppat members can be seen there, and one of them is similar to Winston Davis. Records It's a room right to the vault and cells where Toppats keep their top secret documents, records and evidences. In the original version, it's a big room full of gray lockers where the documents are kept. In the remastered version, it has red walls, a blue and wooden floor, and smaller cabinets labeled "fraud", "members", "profiles", and "research". It was guarded by a Toppat member wearing a blue hat who was checking the documents when Henry broke in to steal them. Vault The Vault is probably the biggest and most guarded place in the airship. It's placed near the cells and only certain Toppat members can open the door using their hand. In vault Toppats keep money and other valuables they probably stole. One of them is also a giant red ruby. The other door is protected by a camera that can spot someone and activate the vault alarm. That happened to Henry when he tried to get away with the red ruby. There also seems to be a secret passage to the vault from above, proven by Dave who somehow, misteriously, and seemingly for no reason at all, falls in there from the ceiling while Henry comes to steal the ruby. Cells The Cells are located in the hall that leads to the vault. There are a lot of cellrooms where Toppats hold the prisoners that are mostly policemen and security guards. When Henry attempted to break into the vault, you can spot a security guard jailed, as seen when he falls to the hall to stop Toppat Leader from getting away. However, in the grapple gun round, Henry can get the key near the TC computer which he can use to open guard's cell and let him go.(It's also a part of discovering the Biggoron's Sword). Developing Room The developing room is a small room with one red tinted light bulb. The Toppats develop photos here. When Charles reroutes the power, the light bulb becomes to bright and the toppat member pictures don't develop. Cargo bay The cargo bay is located in the rear of the ship, and has a huge bay door that leads to the outside. Several items are stored here, like a Tank in a Box, party supplies, miscellaneous firearms, Top Hats (class 1-3), a parachute, and a safe. Henry ends up in this part of the ship during multiple scenarios. When using the Sticky Hand, Henry immediately ends up in the cargo bay, notices the safe, and steals it, but the safe only contains an old teddy bear. When using the Ear Piece, Henry ends up in this part of the ship after retrieving some incrimidating records about the Toppat Clan. He takes out two Toppat members that try to stop him, before he himself is shot out of the ship by the Right Hand Man. Fortunately for Henry, Charles is there to pick him up. When using the Cannon Ball, Henry chases the Toppat Leader throughout the entire ship, until he finally captures him in the cargo bay and is offered leadership of the clan. If Henry refuses and continues his original mission, he uses either the parachute or the Tank in a box to get out of the ship. Computer room This is an area in the lower part of the ship, that Henry only visits during the Grapple Gun scenario. It has a door that leads to an outside balcony. Inside the room are a huge computer, and an escape pod. The computer is likely the digital database of the Toppat clan. Besides many files, there is also Civilization V ''strategy game on the computer. Crane room This room is located close to the pilot room (probably just behind it, considering that Henry and the Toppat Leader arrived here first when they ran out of the pilot room). It contains a crane for loading heavy supplies on and off the ship, and a large supply of coal. The room is only seen in the Cannonball scenario, when Henry chases the Toppat Leader. The Crane Operator sees Henry and tries to stop him by dropping a huge piece of coal onto the ball Henry is in. Miscellaneous' ' Besides all the rooms mentioned above, the Airship also contains: * '''Escape pods': The airship has multiple escape pods for quick evacuation. At least two of these are seen during "Infiltrating the Airship". One is located in the computer room and is mistaken by Henry for an elevator in one of the fail scenario's. The other is located in the meeting room and is offered to Henry when he tries to disguise himself as a Toppat, and the others think he is a guy named Smith. * Cannon: as seen in "Fleeing the Complex", the Airship has a small, retractable cannon underneath it's hull. It can be used to fire neurotoxin grenades. * Drill pod: Drill Pods are small cabins for holding up to three people, equiped with a huge drill in front. They can be used for gaining quick access to enemy buildings, like The Wall. Gallery Original games Tumblr mnit2wuGtL1r270yso1 500.jpg|Airship from the outside. thursters.jpg|Pilot room. premet.jpg|The room directly in front of the meeting room. met.jpg|Meeting room. rce1.jpg|Records. Storage Room.png|Room ahead of meeting room. Extra Room.png Airship developing room.png|Developing room. Airship storage - Safe.png|Cargo Bay. Airship cargo bay.png|Ditto. Airship outside.png|Balcony on the lower half of the airship. Computer room.png|Computer room, with an escape pod. Henry sees the ruby.png|The Vault with the ruby. Crane room.png|The crane room. Airship cells.png|The cell block. Airship outside The Wall.png|The Airship as seen in Fleeing the Complex. Drillpod.png|A drill pod. Airship cannon.png|The cannon with neurotoxin grenades. Remastered games Cockpit airship remastered.png|Pilot room. Airship records room remastered.png|Records Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Plot motivators Category:Vehicles Category:Locations Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Template documentation Category:Jumble hoppers fail Category:Stealing the Diamond Category:Breaking the Bank Category:RPE Rapidly Promoted Executive Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Fails Category:Grey Shoes Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Stealing the Diamond Fails Category:Komik Ga Jelas Category:Black guard hat Category:Ajax loaded pages Category:Characters Category:Fleeing the Complex Option Category:Items Category:Videos Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Villains(formerly) Category:Blog posts